Remembering Those Days
by StaticeKagerou
Summary: She doesn't want them to get hurt...but she needs to do it. She has to leave them without saying goodbye.


**A short fanfic about Ayano's POV. /This just randomly popped up in my head so...yah...**

**Anyways, enjoy~ :D**

* * *

_"Come~! Let's assemble the team~!" I invited them to play once again._

_"Yes~!" the black-haired boy answered._

_"Hmm...but what should I call it?" I seemed to have run out of names to call our group._

_"...Mekaku...shi...Dan..." the blonde boy said in a whisper-like voice._

_"Hmm...?"_

_"...Mekakushi...Dan..." he repeated in a voice that could be heard by the four of us._

_"Ah~! That's a great name~! Alright! We are the Mekakushi Dan~! Here, wear your uniforms and let us fight evil together!" I handed them over three different hoodies; a lavender-colored with a zipper, a simple, white hoodie, and a black one with white circles on the hood._

_Their eyes sparkled immediately as they tried on the gifts that I had for them. The smiles on their faces as we played were images that I could never forget..._

* * *

"If...back then...I had never made them feel happy with me...would it still be _this _painful to leave? I...can't just...leave them behind...now that we've had a lot of experiences together... How could I..." I stopped speaking as I broke into tears inside the classroom filled with the sunset's color.

"I...never thought that...I would ever feel...not wanting people to be fond of me...because...I would only hurt them...for leaving...them...behind...and..." I wiped the tears on my face as I cried even more. I couldn't bear the pain I feel inside of me. Knowing that they would be really sad once I'm gone is...

* * *

_"Shintaro-kun~! Are you going home already?" I said as I smiled at him._

_"Yeah." He said monotonously, as if he was annoyed at my presence._

_"Uhmm, here~!" I handed him over the paper crane that I've folded out of that test paper that he threw._

_He stared at it for a while, his face showed emotions of being surprised but delighted, covered by a forced, blank face, as if he wanted to show that he was uninterested and thought that it was pathetic._

_What happened next was something expected, yet I still felt sad deep inside. He brushed my hands away, making the paper crane fall to the ground._

_"Stop giving me those things. I don't like them." he said as he stared at the paper crane on the ground._

_"eheheh~ I guess I'm too stubborn to do that~ But you know, I don't want to leave you alone. That's because...I'm your friend." I replied._

_"Well, whatever. I'm going home now."_

_After that, he walked away, the sunset casting a shadow of his figure on the ground behind him. I could swear that I saw the left corner of his lips turn up a bit as he turned around, but I did not follow him any further and walked back home._

* * *

Seeing that scenario in my mind made the pain even worse. It was a memory that I could not forget...the time that I saw him smile...right after I tried to cheer him up...even though it might have been an illusion created by the sun's rays...

"W-would he...be okay...if I disappeared? I...hope that...he would not forget me...not tomorrow...or the next day...or the day after that...I want him to remember...even if it's just him...although, that would only make it too painful for him, right? eheh" I forced a laugh as tears still streamed down my face.

"...Actually...I think I'd like it better...if everyone just...forgets everything...about me...about the daze...about the eye abilities...but...I guess that won't happen..." I finally stood up, walking out of the room and up the stairs leading to the rooftop.

"I need to do this! I'm sorry you had to see this, Shuuya." And as I spoke those final words, I jumped off the roof, and went into the daze.

* * *

"I finally made it here. I wonder how they're all doing...I bet they're mad at me for leaving them...I'm so sorry, Tsubomi, Kousuke, Shuuya,...and...Shintaro... I'd say that it's been really selfish of me to leave you all behind, but I had to do it...for your future...and for your happiness..."

* * *

**Uh...so, basically, it was an Ayano's Theory of Happiness fanfic...I was kinda just randomly typing things so, sorry if it's kinda messy... *bows***

**I hope you liked it though~**

**/ugh- I should be proofreading right now orz I need to stop procrastinating-**


End file.
